Don't Let Go
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: When Inuyasha suggested to Kagome that she remain in her own time, he had thought her world was safer. Now, gazing down at her unconscious form in the hospital bed, will Inuyasha be able to save her, or will she sleep forever?


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

Nominated for Best Drama, Inuyasha Fanguild, 2nd Quarter 2007.

A/N:

This story was originally a gift-fic for Ariel Himura, who personally requested that I compose a story based upon one of her ideas.

The parameters for the idea I chose are simple enough… Kagome goes into a coma. How does Inuyasha deal with it? And how does he help? I like the restrictions she gave, or rather, the lack thereof. "Anything goes."

I decided to make this particular one-shot a little more canon with regard to the manga, and so it takes place directly after chapter 494, with Kagome currently in her own world, where it's "safer". That being said, though, it still falls within 'off-canon' parameters in that there is also mention of events from the first and second movies. Enjoy!

.

.

~ Don't Let Go ~

.

.

"…and then he just _stood _there!"

"No! He didn't even try to _deny _it?"

"No! Can you _believe_ that?"

"How could he _do_ such a thing?"

And on and on it went, the none-stop mindless babble of the adolescent girls sitting in the seat before her. Kagome certainly didn't fit in with that crowd any more. Why was she here again? Oh, that's right…school field trip. Ugh.

"And then that _tramp _walked up to us, and…"

_Just five more hours, just five more hours_…

To be perfectly honest, there had been a time when Kagome's life was filled with all the normal worries of a normal teenage girl, but those days had died a slow, painful death. Now, here she was, trapped on a bus to Kamakura, being force-fed the audio equivalent of Valium, while she struggled to keep her mind focused on the things that _really _mattered. Like stopping a diabolical force of evil that's set on destroying the world as we know it. Yeah…that ranks pretty high up on the to-do list.

"I can't let my mom find out!" somebody else squealed about something else unimportant. "She'll kill me!"

_Yeah right…like your own mother would really _kill_ you_. Kagome thought to herself, silently amused by her own dark sarcasm, _Now, a demonic monster constructed from mirrors, capable of stealing your own powers, on the other hand…_

The rest of the drive went on in a similar fashion. Briefly, from time to time, Kagome was dragged into a conversation with somebody regarding…something…but most of her time was spent gazing out the window at her left. Not really having much to do until they reached their destination, some shrine or another, she hadn't been paying attention, Kagome allowed her thoughts to wander back to two days prior, when she'd finally come home after so long in the Sengoku jidai.

"_How about, until the battle with Naraku is over, you just stay here?" _

Those had been Inuyasha's words. He was just looking out for her, she realized, and she was truly, _truly _touched. Especially when he reminded her that he would protect her with his life. UGH! Why did Souta have to burst into her room right then! Oh well… Anyway, she'd more or less told him that she'd be returning. She _had_ made a promise to Kikyou, after all, besides her pre-standing vow that she would always be with him.

But, she _still _had school for the next couple of days, first. Of course, yesterday, she had to come to find out last minute about today's field trip. She hadn't wanted to go. If she wasn't going to be taking a test that's final score went directly into determining whether or not she graduated junior high, then she honestly failed to see the point. But then somebody had said something about there actually _being _a test later on, regarding the subjects they would learn while visiting this shrine, and so then she had decided to suck it up.

Sighing as she continued to gaze outside at the nothingness rushing by her, Kagome sometimes wondered why she even bothered with school at all any more. It would certainly make their mission a lot easier if she didn't have to drag everyone back to Kaede's village all the time. She had also been given a lot to think about from her latest conversation with Inuyasha. Something in the way he'd used the word 'until' seemed to imply that he thought that, _after _they defeated Naraku, and it was once again 'safe' in his world, that she would then be returning. But then of course…wouldn't she? Or _would_ she? Wasn't she only supposed to complete and purify the jewel? So after that was finally done, then what? Wasn't she supposed to eventually put that chapter of her life behind her, forever?

_I didn't think that the day would come when I'd have to choose between the two worlds_.

To be perfectly honest, the thought had never even crossed her mind. Not until now, at least. For some odd reason, the future-born-miko had simply assumed that she would always travel between the two timelines. She was certainly used to it by now, living in both worlds, yet somehow, belonging to neither.

_Is that how Inuyasha feels, being hanyou? _she wondered idly.

With the bus coming to a stop at another red light, Kagome took that moment to glance around her surroundings a little more thoroughly, the world having appeared more like a big colorful blur while the bus was in motion. Of course, the world passing her by in a series of blurs was something else she was used to, too. Getting lost in her thoughts again, she suddenly realized why she had been so transfixed on her window. The zipping scenery reminded her of riding on Inuyasha's back. Now, staring briefly at the bookstore that rested at the corner of the intersection they were currently stopped at, Kagome couldn't help but to wonder… did Inuyasha know how to read? It'd never come up…

Oh, the bus was moving again.

Hmmm, she should really ask Inuyasha if he could read. She had a lot of books she'd like to share with him, if he could. Of course, she'd have to find a way to bring it up tactfully, so that just in case he could't read, he wouldn't feel offended or made fun of because of it. Oh! Maybe she could _teach _him how to read! That'd be-

A piercing scream snapped Kagome back into reality, as the blurry world outside her window suddenly became crystal clear. The last thing she remembered thinking, as she saw the front end of that big-rig truck getting closer and closer, was _Inuyasha!_

...

Taking it easy. That was what Miroku had called it. He'd said that everyone could 'take it easy' while Kagome was away. Granted, he supposed the humans in his group _could_ use a rest, but the _last _thing _he _wanted to do was take _anything _'easy.' Not until that bastard Naraku was killed once and for all!

But after all the crap Sango just went through to get her Hiraikotsu repaired, not to mention that brief run-in with Kohaku while Sesshomaru was fighting Shishinki, Inuyasha would admit that perhaps the slayer could use a break, both physically and emotionally. Thinking about it, he understood why Miroku was so concerned about her. Not that he was in the best of shape himself, of course. There really wasn't any time to waste, considering Miroku's _own_ problem, but at least the monk was in more physical comfort now that Yakurou Dokusen's poison had numbed his pain. Miroku had sworn him to secrecy over his condition, and he would respect his wishes. Inuyasha might act slow most of the time, but he really wasn't stupid, and he knew that the _last _thing Sango needed to worry about right now was the houshi dying.

Sighing, Inuyasha headed up the small hill towards Kikyou's grave. When she'd died, her body had burst into multiple balls of light and nothing had been retrievable, but he still felt closer to her whenever he visited this place. It had taken him a little while to get his head out of his ass, but he'd understood that he wasn't the only one hurting, and somehow, coming to that realization had helped him to recover. Kikyou had been the first woman he'd ever loved. The _first_, not the only…and maybe, just maybe…it was time to look towards the future, instead of the past.

Kagome…

Nothing was more important now than keeping Kagome safe. _Nothing_. Never mind his own feelings, she was the only one who could purify the jewel. He had tried to get her to stay in her own world until the battle was over, but he should have known better. Smiling slightly, the hanyou realized that Kagome was just about as stubborn as himself when it came to whatever she set her mind to. Kagome had a duty to perform, and she knew it. But he also had a duty to perform, which was to protect Kagome, and he would fulfill his duty, with his very life, if necessary.

Frowning slightly, Inuyasha couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something was wrong. But what could be wrong? Kagome was safe in her own time, and still at her 'school' thing judging by the position of the midday sun. But the longer he thought about it, or rather, tried _not _to think about it, the feeling just grew worse and worse. Something _was _wrong. If there was one thing over a hundred and fifty years of being unwanted, hated, and hunted had taught him, it was listen to his instincts.

Figuring there was no reason to worry the others, as he should be back just as soon as he assured himself that Kagome was unharmed, Inuyasha leapt away from the sacred graves at the top of the shrine hill and headed straight down to the Bone Eater's Well.

Emerging on Kagome's side of time, he was greeted by the horrid stench of pollution he had come to accept and associate with Kagome's world. Quickly making sure there was nobody around, he zipped out of the well-house and bound up to the family's main house faster than anyone could blink. Thinking it best to keep out of sight, he ducked around to the backyard, and headed towards the door he knew led directly into the kitchen. He wasn't used to knocking, but figured it would be the polite thing to do, considering he could tell that Kagome's mother was inside, and he didn't want to startle her.

Mrs. Higurashi had been keeping herself busy in the kitchen when she suddenly heard a gentle rapping at the back door. Thinking it odd that a visitor would choose to use the _back _door, she had already developed a suspicion of whom she would find upon opening it.

"Why hello there, Inuyasha." she greeted with a knowing smile, "Please, come in." she added, stepping aside to allow room for the hanyou to enter.

"Keh."

"I'm afraid Kagome's not at home yet." she said after a moment, setting a kettle of water to boil on the stove.

Inuyasha smiled to himself when it became obvious she was fixing him ramen. He hadn't even asked. He never needed to ask. Serving him ramen was like Mrs. Higurashi's substitute for offering him tea, since she knew he grately prefered the noodles over the traditional, bitter beverage. That she hadn't been offended when he'd turned her down the one time she initially _had _offered him tea was another minor miracle. Next to Kagome herself, Kagome's mother was definitely the single nicest person he'd ever met. At least, the nicest to _him_.

"Keh, yeah I know." he answered then. Glancing up at the wall clock that Souta had taught him how to read once when he'd been anxiously awaiting her arrival, he added, "She should be home in about three hours, right?"

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but to notice Inuyasha's comprehension of the modern timepiece, and she shot him a proud smile as she sat the cup of ramen and chopsticks before him. However, her expression quickly turned to mildly sympathetic, when she answered, "Ordinarily yes, however, today her school has engaged in what we call a field trip."

At his confused look, she continued.

"Kagome, along with all the other students in her class, have taken a bus to Kamakura, to visit a local shrine there. The road time adds about two more hours, round trip, so she won't be home until later this evening."

Inuyasha didn't like hearing that Kagome had gone off somewhere away from her school; he didn't like it at all. He just _knew _that something had been out of the ordinary. Whenever she was at her school, he at least knew where she was, and if need be, he could always go and keep an eye on her. But where was this Kamakura place that Mrs. Higurashi had mentioned? And Kagome had gone in one of those large mechanical things that these modern people sometimes traveled in? He wasn't sure he'd be able to follow her scent if she was in one of those.

Mrs. Higurashi instantly noticed the way Inuyasha's expression had changed first from confused, to concerned, to down right worried. She also couldn't help but to notice that he hadn't even touched his ramen yet. Smiling in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, the older Higurashi woman gently placed her hand upon his own as she stated…

"Don't worry, she's in good hands. Everything will be just fine."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, but his distant expression clearly indicated that he hadn't truly heard nor believed her.

"Tell you what…" she started then, trying to think of something as a means of distraction. "If you want to hang around here until she gets back, why don't you help me out with some of these nasty ol' chores, hmmm? What do you say? It'll help keep your mind occupied."

Nodding slowly, Inuyasha ate his ramen with far more reserve than Mrs. Higurashi had ever seen, almost as if he were actually forcing himself to eat it. Then, he glanced across the room to where the telephone hung on the wall, and having a vague idea behind what the contraption was, he asked her hesitantly…

"Higurashi-san, can I…can I talk to her on that thing? Just to make sure…" He let his words trail off as he pointed to the phone.

Mrs. Higurashi could see that he was truly concerned, although she didn't know why. This wasn't the first field trip Kagome had ever gone on, after all. Then again, perhaps Inuyasha had never been made aware of the other times? Best not to bring those up then, just in case.

"I'm afraid not." she answered sympathetically, "Kagome doesn't have a phone with her where she is, so there's no way to call her on ours."

Inuyasha knew that both people had to have that talking device in order for it to work, so he took her answer as truthful, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Begrudgingly accepting the offer to 'keep his mind occupied' with chores, the hanyou helped Mrs. Higurashi with her mild house duties. She hadn't cleaned underneath the refrigerator in some time, after all, and Inuyasha could easily lift it several feet into the air, without even the need for emptying it first. After assisting her in a similar fashion while she vacuumed up the accumulated dust from underneath all of the sofas, chairs and beds, Inuyasha then headed outside to see if Kagome's Jii-chan needed any help in the storage shed.

After pealing the inactive sutra from his forehead, he grumbled something under his breath about stupid old men who never learned, as he helped Kagome's grandfather with getting down some of the heavier boxes of artifacts that he claimed he needed for one reason or another. After quickly making sure there wasn't anything in the collection that possessed a demonic aura – especially the various masks and katana – he left the old man to his work as he headed back inside.

Try as he might, Inuyasha still couldn't shake the nasty feeling that something was wrong. It had been bothering him for about an hour now, but Kagome wasn't due back for another four, and there was nothing he could do in the mean time. He couldn't just go blindly searching for her across all of modern Japan, could he? But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing, either. Maybe if he at least knew where this 'Kamakura' was…

He was just about to ask Mrs. Higurashi for the general direction of the route Kagome's bus had taken, when he was suddenly startled by a loud ringing noise. At least he managed to still his hand before actually drawing Tetsusaiga. He didn't think Kagome would appreciate it very much if he destroyed her mother's phone, not to mention half of the kitchen in the process.

Kagome's mother had fortunately missed seeing his near slip-up as she cheerfully answered the phone, but Inuyasha's worry instantly grew tenfold when a sudden spike of _fear _invaded the woman's scent, as her worried and shaky voice asked the person on the phone, "Are you certain it's her?"

His heart sank in his chest as the scent of her tears reached his nose, as she asked whomever was on the other line for confirmation, "Higurashi Kagome?"

_No…_

He strained his ears to pick up the words being spoken through the talking device, but though he could make out the words being said by the male voice, he didn't understand what half of them meant. 'Accident' he knew. His ears flattened at the thought. But what was a hospital? Whatever it was, it was where his Kagome was, and _nobody _would keep him from going to her.

Losing track of the male voice as he lost himself to his own thoughts, he was pulled back when he heard Mrs. Higurashi ask the man, "Is she stable?"

He released the breath he'd been holding when a small amount of hope seeped into her scent, indicating that Kagome was at least not currently at risk of dying at any moment. Allowing some of his own panic to melt away, it allowed room for anger to encroach upon him.

How _dare _those humans allow something to happen to Kagome? She was supposed to be _safe _in her own time! Damn it!

Then, slowly but surely, self-loathing and depression crept in. It was his fault after all, wasn't it? He hadn't been there to protect her. He had vowed, just two _fucking _days ago he had vowed, to protect her with his life, and now look at what he'd allowed to happen. Kagome had gotten hurt, and it was all his fault. He only hoped she could forgive him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

So lost was he in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Mrs. Higurashi hanging up the phone, or her slow movements in his direction, until a sudden, gentle hand upon his shoulder pulled him back into the here and now.

She explained to him that Kagome's bus had been hit by a truck, whatever _that _was, and that Kagome had gotten hurt. Apparently, she wasn't the only one, as several of Kagome's fellow students had gotten hurt as well, but Kagome had been the closet to where the truck had struck them, and had therefore received the worst injuries out of anyone. Mrs. Higurashi continued to explain that Kagome had been rushed to a hospital, which she explained was a very large building where a whole bunch of healers all worked together to help all of the sick and injured of any given town. It had apparently taken them a little while to get Kagome to what they now said was a 'stable condition' as she had severe hemorrhaging to the brain. Another one of those words he didn't understand, not that he thought he truly _wanted _to understand, grasping that damage to the brain was bad, no matter _what _the details were. Kagome was now stable, but was in what they called a coma, which meant that she was asleep, and could not wake up by normal means. She might wake up any time between now and several years from now, or, Mrs. Higurashi reluctantly confessed, sometimes comatose patients _never _wake up.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down…"

"Don't you _fucking _tell me to _calm down, bitch!" _

Mrs. Higurashi would forgive his use of profanity, under the circumstances, but he had to be calmed down all the same.

"OSUWARI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs without warning.

Of course, the rosary did not activate to anyone's command but Kagome herself, but it still got his attention. Inuyasha's whole body froze as he unconsciously braced for impact, and then after finally realizing that nothing had happened, he slowly peaked a single eye open to see Mrs. Higurashi's sad, yet understanding face.

"What Kagome needs right now is for us to be strong. They often say that comatose patients are aware of the world around them, on some level, and some doctors believe that hearing the voices of their loved ones can provide a direct link to recovery."

"Where is this hospital?" he asked her in a gruff tone, obviously intending to leap out the door the instant he knew in which direction his Kagome lied.

"You can't just go barging into a hospital looking like you do." she scolded gently, and his ears flattened into his hair as if unconsciously trying to hide themselves.

While he knew that Mrs. Higurashi harbored no prejudice toward his youkai heritage, Inuyasha also knew that hanyou and youkai were _not _around in Kagome's world.

"Fine." he said unemotionally. He _had _to mask his emotions, or he knew he'd lose it.

_..._

_Where…where am I? _

Kagome looked around, but all she could see was blinding white light. Nothing had any substance. Looking down, it didn't even appear as though she was standing on anything, merely floating in a sea of white.

_What happened? _

Try as she might, she couldn't remember.

Despite the illusion of floating, Kagome found that it actually did _feel _as though her feet were on solid ground, so having nothing better to do, she picked a direction, and started walking.

_What was I doing? _

She knew she should remember. She was certain she had been doing something only moments ago.

_I was…_

She strained to remember.

Images flashed before her eyes in random order, images that made absolutely no sense. Busy streets filled with cars, and lush plains of forest in a world without machines. Sitting at her desk, in school. Sitting in a hut, chopping herbs. Bathing in a porcelain tub, and bathing in a wild hot spring.

_That can't be right, they can't __all__ be true_.

Deciding that she couldn't trust her memories, she thought she'd start with something a little simpler, like her name.

_I am…_

Nothing.

_Who am I…?_

...

Sitting still in that car had to have been the toughest thing he'd ever done. It wasn't changing out of his kimono into clothes similar to what he'd seen Souta wear. It wasn't strapping horrendously uncomfortable shoes upon his feet. Nor was it even leaving his precious Tetsusaiga behind, after Mrs. Higurashi had insisted that he would not be permitted to see Kagome while in possession of a sword. No, all of those things were a _cakewalk _compared to this.

He had never traveled in one of these things before, nor had he ever _intended _to, but Kagome's mother had insisted that there was no other way. It was especially unsettling to do something so remarkably foreign, while possessing the knowledge that it was this very act that had caused harm to befall Kagome in the first place. Seeing how the various contraptions all just seemed to go zipping by of their own accord, paying no heed to the others around them, it was a wonder they didn't actually hit each other more often. Inuyasha had complete lack of control over his own person while riding in that passenger seat, and while he knew he could trust Mrs. Higurashi, it was the _other _drivers he didn't trust.

Mrs. Higurashi saw his expression, but misinterpreted his agitation as carsickness. Suggesting he roll the window down and try to breathe evenly until they reached their destination, he merely obeyed her command without protest (once he figured out how the window operated) because he didn't feel that it was his place to complain about his discomfort while Kagome lay trapped in a possibly endless sleep. Who was _he _to even _suggest _he was _worthy _of physical comfort at that point? For all he had put that girl through, he deserved a penance of an eternity in that car, in those clothes, and he would gladly sign his soul away to such a fate if it would only assure Kagome's recovery.

Arriving at the hospital, he allowed Mrs. Higurashi to do all of the talking, only honestly paying attention to half of what was said, as it didn't directly have anything to do with Kagome's current condition. Only when he caught something the nurse said about 'immediate family only' did he shift his ears from underneath his baseball cap to pay closer attention. He couldn't help the mild blush that crept up his cheeks when Mrs. Higurashi claimed him as her daughter's fiancé.

One look at her smiling eyes, along with the mild pink hue that briefly stained her own cheeks upon noticing _his_ blush, assured him that she had realized he understood the meaning of _that _word.

"It's the only way." she whispered softly, knowing that even with his ears obstructed, he would still hear her just fine.

"Keh."

Under different circumstances, he might have permitted his mind to wander along happier thoughts, daring to dream that Mrs. Higurashi would honestly not forbid a being such as himself from courting her daughter. But right now…he knew it simply wasn't the time to think of such things.

Following quickly as the nurse ushered them down a few twisting corridors, he did his best to ignore the varying levels of sickness he could smell from within the rooms they passed, until they came to a stop before a certain door. Even before the door was opened, he could smell her.

The nurse entered first, followed by Mrs. Higurashi, leaving him to linger in the doorway until he finally braved stepping through.

No…

His nose was surely lying to him.

There was no way that was Kagome.

She was strapped to all sorts of machines, the contraptions either making beeping noises or supplying her body with fluids. Whoever had been taking care of her hadn't done a very good job cleaning her wounds, he thought, though he realized his standards were undoubtedly higher than theirs, and that she _was _'clean' from a human's point of view. But… he could still smell her blood.

Desperately trying to ignore the scent, as he couldn't risk his inner demon being provoked while he was without his father's fang, he continued to walk slowly towards her bedside, while Mrs. Higurashi and that nurse-lady discussed something or another.

He walked around the bed to approach her right side, as it seemed slightly less injured, her left arm encased in what appeared to be some sort of stone bandage. Her head was also wrapped in bandages, and he grimaced when he realized that her hair had been cut away underneath. But he didn't care. Hair would grow back. Hell, if it'd make her feel better about herself for the time being, he'd gladly cut off his own hair to match hers until it did. He silently sent this bargain to her in his mind, begging her to wake up and accept his offer, but it didn't work.

The nurse left them alone then, saying something about 'visiting hours' and how much time he was supposedly allowed to spend with Kagome before he had to leave. Fuck her. Nobody was taking him away from Kagome's side. _Nobody_. Mrs. Higurashi could easily sense that he needed a moment alone with her daughter, as she too excused herself, saying something about needing to call home, as Souta should be back soon, and how he'd undoubtedly be upset if Jii-chan had already explained what had happened to his sister.

He waved his hand briefly to let her know that he'd heard her, but his eyes never left the form of the broken girl lying in the bed before him.

"Kagome…"

She looked so fragile, so…human. Of course, he'd always known that she was human, but she wasn't a _weak _human, not any more. She had grown so much stronger over the last few months, and so had he, and to look at her now…so helpless…

"Damn it wench!" he snapped, desperately trying to use anger to stave off his sadness.

After all the times he'd nearly lost her in battle, all the times some youkai or witch had cast her under their spell, all the times she'd been kidnapped…and she had to go and get mortally wounded in her _own _damntime, where it was supposed to be _fucking_ _safe!_

"That's it, bitch, I'm never letting you leave my sight again." he said, though his tone of voice was much softer all of a sudden.

She was so pale. Suddenly, seeing her lying there reminded him of the time she'd been poisoned, along side Sango and Miroku, when all three of them had nearly died. They _would _have died, had it not been for Myouga.

"D-damn it…wench…"

Pinching his eyes shut, he desperately tried not to think of such things. He'd only just barely gotten over losing Kikyou, and it was only thanks to the woman lying before him that he had. Inuyasha suddenly remembered the time he'd nearly delivered her to Naraku himself while off chasing rumors of Kikyou's survival. He still hadn't forgiven himself for that one. He still remembered hearing her shout out her love for him mere seconds before he'd crashed through the wall, and later, the conversation the two of them had had, had more or less confirmed her feelings for him, when she'd said that she knew he would leave to look for Kikyou again, and that _when_ he did, she would be upset. But that was only to be expected, right? He'd smiled at that question. Although the words hadn't left her mouth, her eyes had spoken of forgiveness, and that, along with the way she'd leaned herself against him, had reassured him…Kagome loved him.

It wasn't long after that that Kagome had saved Kikyou herself, purifying much of Naraku's miasma. Even though the wound turned out not to be fully sealed, she had bought Kikyou a lot of time. He wouldn't forget that. Kagome had blamed herself for not being able to save Kikyou in the end, but maybe…maybe it was just Kikyou's time. Finally.

But he _refused _to believe that it was Kagome's time.

"Come on, wench…don't let go…" he all but whispered, as he leaned himself over her, taking in her scent.

She smelled of injury and blood, of medicine and sterilization. Where was Kagome? Where was her natural scent? The one he had come to lo…like so much. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at her, and his heart clinched.

"I…"

A tiny drop of water landed on Kagome's cheek, and seeing it, he carefully wiped it away with his thumb.

"I can't lose you, too, Kagome. Not you too…"

Burying his face in the side of her neck, he managed to find the scent he was looking for, and he breathed it in greedily, while continuing to mumble "Not you too." If he had noticed how moist the flesh of her neck was becoming, he didn't pay it any mind.

...

What was her name?

_Why can't I remember? _

Most people had no difficulty remembering their own names, right? So what was wrong with her? Trying to focus once more, she once again found herself bombarded with image after image of two different lives, in two different worlds.

_This doesn't make any sense! _her mind screamed.

_I'm always the same, yet the worlds are totally different_._ Isn't _anything _a constant in both places, besides myself? _

Suddenly, Kagome thought she could make out what appeared to be a shape of some sort, far off in the distance. The white of the world before her slowly seeped away, like the mists of a morning fog burning off in the midday sun.

_A…tree…_

She knew this tree, she was _sure _she knew this tree. She wasn't sure _why _this tree was suddenly standing before her, in an otherwise white void of nothingness, but she was extremely grateful for it.

This tree brought with it a sense of comfort, of recognition. She suddenly knew, despite whatever tricks her mind was playing on her regarding the world around her, that _this tree_ was real. It was _truth_.She could use it as her focal point, now. As she focused on the tree, she tried with all her might to recall any portion of the _real _world beyond the tree itself, but try as she might, the background still continued to phase in and out of existence, blending and shifting between two different images. When she tried to concentrate even harder, she suddenly found that she could actually see both worlds at the same time, overlapping each other, while the tree in the center remained the same. It was almost as if she were looking at a snap shot from a double-exposed roll of film. The tree itself never changed, but somehow, she could see it planted in a backyard, with a fence around it, and a string of holy wards wrapped around its trunk, while at the same time she also saw it standing proudly amongst other trees, wild and unkempt in the forest. That didn't make any sense! It was as if _both _worlds were real… But how could two different words each contain the same tree? Suddenly, she felt as though she should be referring to it as the _sacred _tree. Maybe…maybe it really _did _exist in both places? Then were those other images not wrong, either? Did _she_ truly exist in both places, herself? Finally deciding to ignore the two blending worlds around herself and the sacred tree, allowing everything else around her to once again fade away into the sea of white, Kagome remained focused on the tree itself, and the tree only. At least _it _never changed throughout her memories. But then suddenly, no sooner than she thought that, did the tree itself flicker within her mind's eye.

A new image suddenly appeared before her eyes, and when she blinked, the image didn't shift, nor fade away. No, she was fairly certain that what she was seeing _on _the sacred tree was just as real as the tree itself. But _what_ was she seeing, exactly? She couldn't possibly be seeing what she thought she was, could she? That didn't make any sense, either. But rational or not, she somehow knew that her eyes were _not _playing tricks on her. No, pinned by an arrow to the sacred tree, was…

_A…boy…_

...

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but he _did _know he would never leave her side ever again. When Mrs. Higurashi came back to check on him, she found him still snuggling as carefully to her daughter's form as he dared, while burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Come on, wench…" he encouraged, "If you can wake _me _from an endless sleep, then I can do the same for you." he said, speaking more softly than even he had thought he was capable of. "Do you remember that?" he asked her, a mere whisper in her ear, "Remember finding me pinned to that damn tree? Nobody was supposed to be able to break that spell, but you did." he reminded, seemingly ignoring his audience.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi voiced from across Kagome's bed.

"I'm not leaving." he said right away, in a tone that offered _no _room for argument.

She was about to protest, but caught one glimpse of his red, puffy eyes, and suddenly thought better of it. She didn't think Inuyasha would cause any trouble, after all, as she had zero doubt that he would simply remain exactly where he was, at her daughter's side, for the rest of eternity if they let him.

"Okay…" she conceded then, "You can stay here, just remember…"

He glanced up, acknowledging she had his attention.

"This place has rules, and you have to do what the doctors say. If someone comes in and needs to look at Kagome for some reason, you need to let them. They are here to help her. Don't cause any trouble, and don't start any fights. Remember, this is not your world, and try to think about how Kagome would feel about something you say or do before you act. Don't let anyone find out about…" She gestured to the top of his head, indicating his ears, "…and above all else…"

He impatiently waited for her to finish her string of demands.

"…save my baby, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened.

"If anyone can bring her back from this, I know it's you."

With that, Mrs. Higurashi closed the distance between herself and the hanyou boy, wrapping her arms around him in a desperate hug, needing his reassurance just as badly as she was sure he needed hers. She then proceeded to write down the shrine's phone number, giving it to Inuyasha who tucked the piece of paper into his pocket. She gave quick instructions on how he could use the pay phone out in the lobby to call the house collect if he needed to reach them for any reason. He in turn assured her that he had no intentions of leaving Kagome's side until she woke up, however long that took, but that he did know in which direction the shrine rested, so he _could _find his way back, should he be forced to, for whatever reason. He knew she was afraid of leaving him alone in the middle of a strange city full of humans who had no idea what he was, but he didn't plan on starting any trouble, wanting only for Kagome to open her eyes.

With that out of the way, Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave, informing the nurses that Inuyasha would be staying with Kagome in the hospital overnight. Since they were under the assumption that the girl was his fiancée, they offered no protests, as someone came in with an extra pillow and blanket.

Once he was finally left to his own devices for the night he quickly shoved the blanket and pillow into the side chair – which he also had no intention of using – as he once again closed the distance between himself and the unconscious miko.

"Come on, wench…o-open your eyes…" he murmured to her once more, desperately trying to keep his voice from sounding too shaky.

It had taken all of his resolve to keep his emotions in check while Mrs. Higurashi had spoken with the doctor, and now, he was quickly losing his mask. The doctor had told them both that it was possible that even _if _Kagome woke up (he'd had to suppress a growl at his use of the word 'if') that in many cases, victims of this type of head trauma suffered from either temporary, or sometimes permanent memory loss. Cringing, the hanyou didn't think he'd be able to handle it if she ever forgot about him…er…_their mission_…if she ever forgot about their mission. After all, they hardly had time for her to learn the bow all over again.

Sighing, Inuyasha knew he didn't really give a damn about their mission in that moment. Yeah, sure, it was important, not gonna argue with that, but his need for Kagome's recovery wasn't _just _about their stupid mission.

"You do remember me, don't you, Kagome?" he asked her softly. He wasn't sure which would be worse. If she didn't wake up…or if she did, and she had forgotten him. "You were so pissed at first…I kept calling you Kikyou…do you remember that? I don't know how I ever confused the two of you…it's so obvious now, you are…"

_..._

_Ka…Go…Me… _

Yes, she remembered now, _that_ washer name. Kagome. Now that she remembered, she couldn't believe she had ever forgotten it in the first place. There was just something about that boy pinned up there on the tree that made her want to shout her name out at the top of her lungs. But now that she remembered who _she _was, the only question remaining was…who was he?

He seemed so familiar to her, like she _should _know him. More images sprang forth to her mind. A vision not unlike what she was currently seeing before her, of this very same boy, pinned to this very same tree. She had the sudden recollection of climbing up to him and rubbing his ears.

_Why not_… she thought in mild amusement, as she did just that. Only after the fact did she realize that it should be impossible for somebody to possess such ears, and yet, she somehow knew that they were natural, for _this _boy. This man. He was no mere adolescent, despite his youthful appearance. Something told her he was a lot older, and perhaps also wiser, than he appeared. She recalled walking with him by her side, and even riding upon his back as they raced through the trees. His name still seemed to escape her for the moment, but that was okay, since she had only just barely recalled her own name. Kagome quickly decided that she didn't care _who _he was at the moment, since she at least knew that she knew him; that was good enough for the time being. It was lonely there in that white sea of nothingness, and she wanted a companion. Somehow, even though he appeared to be sleeping, she could feel his presence washing over her, as if his very aura was vowing to her that she was not alone.

...

"Then there was the time you cried for me when I nearly died at the hands of the Spiderhead youkai." he continued, having been telling her the story of their mission together for the last few minutes. "Stupid wench," he scolded in what he hoped was a playful enough manner, "That wasn't the last time you ever cried for me, either."

Suddenly, Inuyasha found his own mind bombarded with imagery from the various times he had nearly died, and Kagome had shamelessly shed tears on his behalf each and every time. There was the time with the false sage of the human-faced fruit tree, when he had almost plummeted to a mortal death before sunrise, and then there was the time when he'd been battling Renkotsu, and he'd nearly been blown to smithereens, before that undead bastard threw his fire stick away at the last possible second, unwilling to blow himself up in the process of defeating his enemy. Coward.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha gazed lovingly down at the sleeping girl before him, carefully brushing the backs of his fingers against her bare forehead, as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her own. This wasn't the first time he had ever felt those soft, velvety lips, of course. He recalled all too well the kiss they had shared when Kagome had risked her life to free him from Kaguya's spell. She was always risking her life to save him, or anyone else, for that matter. That was just who Kagome was.

Silently hoping that his kiss would somehow revive her, he had no way of knowing his current thoughts mirrored her own, back at that night in the mirror castle, as one more silent tear slipped passed his eyes, his heart pleading _We'll always be together, won't we? _

Inuyasha recalled that the time with Akago hadn't in fact been the first time she'd said aloud that she loved him, as he remembered hearing the echoed words in his mind as she'd cried out that she loved him as a hanyou the night she'd freed him from himself. She had probably assumed that he didn't remember, since he usually didn't remember anything after his transformations, but he _did_ remember _that_.

Pulling away, the inu-hanyou gently clasped her right hand in both of his, ever careful of the IV that was attached just above her wrist.

"I…" He cleared his throat, and tried again. "I've never told you this before…but I…" He squeezed her hand. "I lo…I love you…too."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the beeping thing that monitored her heart rate suddenly increased in tempo. He'd be able to hear her heart beat for himself were it not for that infernal machine, but he understood why the mortals needed such a device.

"You _can _hear me, can't you?" he asked her then, half expecting an answer, and somewhat disappointed when he received none.

"Are you locked away in there, simply unable to make your body respond, or are you trapped in some kind of dream world?" he asked her next. "Remember the time Menomaru had you under his spell? You were aware of what was going on, but you had no control over your body to warn anyone…at least at first."

Gently kissing her cheek, Inuyasha squeezed her hand again before continuing. "You did manage to warn me, remember? Even though Menomaru was controlling your body, you were able to speak to me. Stupid wench, you told me to run away, like I would have abandoned you. I ain't gonna abandon you now, either, so you can just break whatever spell that _co-ma _has on you, 'cause I ain't goin' nowhere." He kissed her chin. "Wake up, wench." he purred encouragingly, "Wake up."

...

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when the dog-eared individual pinned on the sacred tree suddenly opened his eyes, glaring at her with a pair of piercing, amber orbs.

"Well, are you gonna just stand there looking like an idiot, or are you gonna help me down?" he snapped rather rudely.

"Ex…_excuse _me?" She was somewhat taken aback, to say the least.

The dog-eared man merely rolled his eyes.

"Boy, you really _are _dumb." His voice almost sounded like he was holding back laughter. "Don't you remember a _thing_, wench?"

"Hey!" Confused or not, _nobody _called her names. "My name is _not _wench!" she snapped.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" he murmured dismissively, "Like you even _knew _what your damn name was twenty minutes ago."

"That's besides the…hey!" She shook her head, "How do _you _know that? You were asleep!"

This time he _did _laugh.

"You big dummy…" he chuckled, "I ain't the one who's sleepin'_,_ _you _are."

"Me…?"

Glancing around herself once more, the miko realized that that would certainly explain the white void. "Okay…" she started slowly, considering his words, "Then if I'm asleep, who are you?" she asked.

Shrugging despite the fact that he shouldn't be able to move his body, he sarcastically answered, "The voice of reason?"

"You!" She stomped her foot, which was amusing since it still appeared as though she was standing on nothing. "If you know what's going on around here, then I expect some answers, and _now_." she demanded.

He just grinned. "Make me."

"Osuwari!" she screamed. _Where did _that _come from? _she wondered.

The dog-man's eyes widened with a brief look of terror, before he was pulled unceremoniously from his resting place on the tree, arrow and all.

"Omph!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she rushed up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Damn bitch." he grumbled more to himself, "Even though I'm just a figment of your imagination, that shit still hurts."

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled again, tears slowly gathering in her eyes. Seeing this, he panicked.

"Hey!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her, the arrow in his chest having conveniently disappeared, as is the nature of dreams. "Don't cry…" he murmured softly as he held her close.

"I'm so confused." she sobbed into his red suikan.

"Don't be…" he cooed, "Everything will be all right, so long as you don't let go."

Pulling back slightly, but still keeping hold of him, Kagome glanced up into his eyes once more. This time, his pools of amber reflected nothing but love and concern as he continued to hold her as well.

"You're real, aren't you?" she asked. "I…I know you…"

He merely nodded his response, while silently wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Something bad happened to me…" she continued, more or less mumbling to herself, "I'm hurt."

"Think back, koi…" he whispered in her ear, "What's the _last _thing you remember, before coming here?"

Somehow feeling safe and warm in this man's embrace, Kagome was finally able to organize her jumbled thoughts.

"I was…I was riding on a bus…" she recalled.

He nodded his encouragement, "Go on…"

"My thoughts were elsewhere…I didn't want to be there." Glancing up, she smiled when she met his eyes. "I was thinking of you."

He offered her a smile of his own. "Then what?"

"Then…"

Flashes of memory came pouring back. The scream of the girl sitting in front of her, the horrid vision of that big-rig truck as it ran the red light and T-boned their school bus. She remembered everything. The breaking glass, flying across the bus and striking her head… She recalled the sounds of running feet, of sirens, of voices asking if everyone was okay. She recalled the feeling of people pawing all over her body, checking her for injuries. They were asking her questions, but she couldn't answer. She couldn't open her eyes. One word kept running around and around in her mind, blocking out all else.

"Inuyasha." she said, and he smiled. "I remember."

Suddenly, the white void around her began to take shape, until she realized they were in fact standing in the snow, still before the sacred tree, still held in each other's embrace.

"I need you with me, Kagome." he murmured in her ear.

...

"I need you with me, Kagome." he murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek once more. "Please come back to me, koishii, please."

Feeling more tears on the verge of falling, Inuyasha reluctantly released her hand, as he wiped the gathering water from his eyes. Damn human emotions. If he were a full-fledged youkai, then he wouldn't be weakened by feelings of grief or sorrow. But then again, he realized with a gulp, if he were a full-fledged youkai, then he might not be privy to feelings of friendship or love, either. A long time ago, Miroku had tried to get him to see that if he _did _become a full youkai, that he would cease to be the person he was now. He had more or less ignored his friend's words of concern at the time, insisting that his heart wouldn't change. But…but what if…just _what if_…his heart _did _change? He couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk not loving Kagome any longer. She loved him as a hanyou, and he would _remain _a hanyou, for her. Not just for 'a little while longer' as he had promised her in the past…but forever.

Since he was currently standing with his back to her while he attempted to get his new wave of tears under control, he missed it, at first, when her eyelids started to flutter. His ears sprang upward so fast that they nearly knocked the hat from his head when he heard the tiniest whisper of "Inu…yasha…?"

"Kagome?" he barked out in shock, spinning around on his heels to see her lying right where he'd left her, only her eyes were slightly open, gazing up at him with a pained expression of confusion.

Her confusion was understandable, considering he didn't look at all like how she remembered him. He wasn't wearing his trademark red kimono, for one thing, instead being dressed in what she would call 'modern' clothes. The outfit looked as though it had been thrown together in a matter of minutes, which wasn't entirely true, since it had actually been more like a matter of seconds. A navy and white plaid long-sleeved flannel was hanging open over a white wife beater, dark baggy blue jeans clinging to his waist with the aid of a tightly cinched belt. If she had been able to see from her angle, which she couldn't, Kagome would have been equally amazed to find a pair of sneakers adorning his miserable feet. A black baseball cap completed the look, and aside from the cap, which was Souta's, Kagome gradually recognized the other clothing as old frump-abouts of her father's that her mother had still had in her dresser, never having been willing to part with anything of his, even after all this time. She supposed that was a good thing, at the moment.

Finally realizing that he had addressed her, Kagome managed to swallow the best she could with her horrid case of cottonmouth, as she squeaked out a rather soft and cracked "Hi…"

His expression instantly softening, Inuyasha closed the distance between them as he took her uninjured hand once more, and gently answered, "Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." she managed to express in mostly a whisper, earning a mild chuckle from the hanyou who instantly realized she was attempting to lighten the mood with humor. Typical Kagome.

"You _did _get hit by a truck." he answered her. Then unthinkingly, he leaned forward to once again brush his lips against her own.

Seeing her wide-eyed expression as he pulled away, accompanied by her startled murmur of "Inuyasha?" he instantly regretted the action.

"I…er…that is…_damn it_."

Quickly dropping her hand, he turned his back to her once more. Part of him wanted to stomp out of the room, as was his typical response to embarrassment, but he had made a vow to himself to _never _leave her side again, and he would keep that vow, no matter what.

"Thank you…" came the tiniest of whispers from behind, which was enough to get him to cock his head in her direction, even as he continued to stand away from her, his arms crossed defensively in front of his chest.

"For what?" he asked her as softly as he could, hoping to mask his own confusion. How could she possibly _thank _him, when he'd so horribly failed in his duty to protect her?

"For saving me." she answered, which got him to turn and face her completely.

He didn't say anything, but she could see the questions in his eyes.

"I was lost in a sea of nothingness, and I didn't know where I was, or _who _I was…but then suddenly, _you _were there, and you helped me to remember." she explained.

"So you remember everything?" he asked her, even though he himself knew it was a stupid question, since she obviously remembered who he was. Still…it was like he just needed that final bit of confirmation. What if she only remembered bits and pieces?

Nodding best she could, Kagome could understand his need for confirmation, as she assured him, "Everything."

"Could you…" he started to ask her next, "Could you _hear _me…while you were…"

Shaking her head, she answered, "I must have been aware of your presence on some level, since it affected my dreams, but I don't recall hearing anything like someone talking at my bedside, I'm sorry."

Mildly confused, he asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you seemed to have wanted me to have heard you."

Nodding, he murmured something she couldn't quite catch.

"What?"

"I was just hoping I didn't have to repeat…" He couldn't quite say it.

"You don't have to say anythi-"

"No," he cut her off, "I…I _need _to."

Waiting patiently for him to continue, then, Kagome knew all too well that nobody could force anything out of him if he wasn't ready to talk.

"I…" he started after a moment, "Seeing you lying there…I…was so afraid." he confessed, taking her hand once more, and squeezing it gently. He smiled when she squeezed back. "I don't know what'd I'd have done if you…I can't lose you Kagome, I _can't_."

"But you haven't lost me." she assured him.

Shaking his head, he explained, "I mean _ever_. I can't _ever _lose you. Not even after this whole mess with Naraku and the jewel is over. I've always been so afraid that one day you'll want to come back to your own world for good. Please don't leave me Kagome, _please_."

Shocked by his words, even more than the glistening moisture present in his eyes, she didn't know what to say. A whisper of "Inuyasha…" was all she managed, but it seemed to be enough to get him to continue.

"You'll never know what you mean to me, Kagome." he all but whispered, making sure his voice was as quiet as possible, while still loud enough for her to hear him. "I _need _you, Kagome, like I need air, or water."

"I…" she started, truly at a loss for words. It was her turn to cry, and seeing this, he offered her a gentle smile as he carefully wiped her tears away, just like in her dream.

"Stay with me?" he asked her softly. Leaning forward, he kissed her nose. "Live with me?" he continued, kissing her chin. "Will you?" he asked, "Will you be mine?"

Finally finding her voice, the miko managed to answer with a softly spoken, "I'm already yours."

That time, he knew full well what he was doing when he pressed his lips against her own, and his heart soared when he felt the kiss delicately returned, as she moved her own lips against his.

"I know what I want to do with the jewel." he breathed when he finally backed away.

She didn't answer out loud, but her eyes were questioning, urging him to continue.

"I don't want to use it to become a full youkai, or a full human…I'll stay hanyou…just for you."

She smiled.

"I want…I want to use it on you…instead…match your life span to mine…so that I'll _never _have to live without you."

Her face remained happy, expressing that she didn't oppose his suggestion one bit, but it still didn't take long for his own face to suddenly drop with a thoughtful frown, as he asked her, "Would that be a selfish wish? Would that be bad?"

"No wish made from love is bad." she answered without hesitation.

His eyes widened briefly at the realization of her use of the "L" word. Then they softened once more, as he realized she'd likely known all along, just as he had always been aware of her feelings for him.

"I do, you know…I…I love you."

"I know…" she answered with a smile, "Just as I love you."

Smiling a giant, toothy grin, which showed off his glistening fangs, Inuyasha couldn't help but to bark out a laugh of happiness, as he swiftly captured her lips with his own once more. He knew he had to be careful with her, as she was very fragile at the moment, but this kiss wasn't about lust, it was about _love_, and he was easily able to express all that he felt for her in that kiss, while still remaining conscientious of her injuries. That stupid beeping monitor made it a little hard to enjoy the moment, but he found a way, when he smirked against her lips how the beeping had so suddenly increased upon the contact of his lips to her own. He joked that if they weren't careful, they'd end up breaking the damn thing. Only mildly embarrassed by the comment, Kagome chuckled along with him, even as she continued their kisses.

When he finally pulled himself away once more, Inuyasha gently rested his forehead against hers, not applying any real pressure, just merely wishing for the physical contact as he tried to calm his own frantic heart. "You'd really be willing to be the wife of a hanyou?" he asked her, somewhat in disbelief.

"I would be _happy _to be the wife of a hanyou." she answered, sounding just as breathless as he felt.

"Little quarter-youkai brats running around?" he said in a jokingly questioning manner.

"I hope they have your ears." was her response.

Speaking of his ears, he knew how much she adored them, though only the gods knew _why_. But figuring it was safe for the time being, as it was still a few hours until dawn, he quickly pulled off his hat, enjoying the brief moment of freedom _almost _as much as he enjoyed seeing the way her eyes lit up with excitement. Backing up a few paces, then tilting his head in her direction, he couldn't mask the content happiness in his voice as he told her, "Go ahead."

She would have squealed in delight had it not somewhat hurt to talk. Her voice had been nearly a whisper the entire time, as she desperately felt in need of water, but thought her conversation with Inuyasha more important than her immediate physical comfort for the time being. Now, her need for water suddenly flew right out the window, as did her need for food, air…_anything _but the hanyou crouching before her, presenting her the body parts she knew he detested the most, as they branded him for what he was.

Without hesitation, she reached up with only her right hand, having realized by then that her left arm was in a cast, as she swiftly began to caress the soft, fuzzy triangles she'd come to love _nearly _as much as the man they belonged to. With the way he seemed to actually lean into her touch, Kagome finally realized that it had never truthfully been about him not liking other people touching his ears, but merely, that he didn't ever wish for unnecessary attention to be brought to them, as he somewhat despised their existence. She could understand that, she supposed. She also realized that they were likely very sensitive, and she could probably hurt him fairly easily were she too rough with them. She remembered a few fights between himself and Shippou when the kitsune had pulled on one of his ears; an act that had always resulted in him crying out in what she'd thought at the time was merely irritation. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Remaining as gentle as one would be when caressing a baby's head, Kagome continued to rub the delicate, fury flesh that he so readily presented before her. She was just beginning to wonder how long he would permit her this action, when he seemingly read her mind by suddenly moaning, "Gods, Kagome…you could do that forever."

Smiling to herself, she continued to rub his ears, occasionally switching between the two as she only had use of one hand, while she answered him with, "Well…once we wish myself immortal, like you…I intend to do just that."

A soft giggle followed, which caused him to lift his head enough to meet her gaze, despite the fact that it caused her magical fingers to drop from his tingling ears.

"I really do love you." he breathed, as he crawled back up her bedside until his mouth made contact with hers.

Edging her lips with his tongue caused him to finally realize just how parched she was, as he quickly pulled himself back with an, "Oh hell…why didn't you _tell _me you were so thirsty?"

Her only response was another giggle, as he swiftly left her side in order to fill a small cup with water from the sink in the bathroom. As she took slow, careful sips, he started going off on something about how he was always going to be there, whether she liked it or not, and how she was forbidden from ever leaving his sight, and even when she went to school he would follow her, blah blah blah. After finishing her cup of water, Kagome looked him square in the eyes, and her _osuwari _expression caused him to flinch, until her eyes softened, a smile swiftly returning to her freshly hydrated lips as she finally answered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

...

Mrs. Higurashi didn't know what startled her more. The fact that the phone woke her up before her alarm, or the fact that when she answered it, it was Inuyasha on the other line. He swiftly apologized for calling so early, but insisted that it _was_ morning (though barely dawn), and explained that he simply couldn't wait any longer to tell her the good news.

After waking Souta (Jii-chan was already wandering around outside somewhere) and preparing a quick breakfast for the three of them, Mrs. Higurashi swiftly brushed off Souta's concerns regarding school that day, as she shuttled everyone down to the hospital.

The group piled into Kagome's room to find her sitting up and eating breakfast unassisted, Inuyasha standing guard in the corner as the nurse went about her business checking Kagome's vitals. It was quickly explained that her recovery was being considered miraculous, as she didn't appear to have any lingering side effects whatsoever. They wished to keep her in the hospital for observation for a couple more days, but then she would be permitted to leave. Mrs. Higurashi instantly expressed her joy over her baby's recovery, as well as her consent to Kagome remaining in the hospital until they were _sure _she was all right. Her eyes briefly met Inuyasha's, as she silently asked him if he would be remaining as well, and he answered her unasked question with a curt nod, as he returned to Kagome's side once the nurse was through with her check-up.

Two days later, and Kagome was grumbling about being pushed through the hospital in a wheel chair, insisting that she could walk on her own.

"This place has rules, Kagome, and you have to do what the doctor says." Inuyasha teased, as he continued to walk with her and the nurse down the corridor.

Kagome had been somewhat upset, and understandably so, at the realization that her head had been shaved, but under the circumstances, she quickly learned to deal with it. Hair would grow, just like Inuyasha had said, and she figured she could always wear a wig or whatever in the mean time. She never had been a vain girl, and was much too overjoyed over the fact that she was still _alive _to worry about anyone thinking her ugly. Besides, with as often as he'd called her ugly in the past, she was somewhat desensitized to the barb those days, knowing that it simply wasn't true. The fact that he was currently recanting those very insults, assuring her that she was still beautiful, might have something to do with her mood, too.

Though she had been released from the hospital fairly soon, it would take several months of recovery before she was truly back to her old self. Her skull was cracked, her arm was fractured, and she was on so much medication for the pain that she really _did _need the wheel chair, lest she get hit with a dizzy spell. Once they made it outside, Inuyasha effortlessly lifted her from the chair, carefully placing her within her mother's car. He growled low under his breath, hating the idea of Kagome being forced to travel in one of those things, but he knew she was much too delicate right now to handle the jostling she'd receive from him carrying her back to the shrine by himself. Refusing to let her out of his sight for even a minute, he swiftly climbed himself into the car right beside her, planning on protecting her with his own body should anything dare to strike their vehicle during the drive.

He absolutely refused to let Kagome out of his sight, but at the same time, she absolutely refused to allow their friends in the past to remain in the dark over what had happened, especially after Inuyasha had explained that he'd first come here without so much as a single word to any of them. He finally relented that she was right, regarding their need to be informed of the goings on, as he begrudgingly left for about half an hour to bring everyone in the past up to speed, while Mrs. Higurashi vowed not to let Kagome out of her sight, herself, until he returned. He was happy to see that when he did return, Kagome's mother had kept her promise, as he found the two women together in Kagome's room engaged in mild chit chat as Kagome filled her mother in on some of the lighter stories regarding their friends in the Sengoku jidai. He told Kagome of everyone's wishes that she recover soon, and that he had informed them that he would be remaining there, with her, until she was able to travel through the well herself, no matter how long that took.

A full week went by at the Higurashi shrine before Inuyasha gathered enough courage to approach Kagome's mother regarding his desire to take her as his wife. Mrs. Higurashi surprised him when her only response had been to pull him into a tight hug, and instruct that he call her 'Mama' rather than Higurashi-san from that moment onward.

Slowly but surely, Kagome's condition continued to improve. Her hair started growing back in, and fortunately, it looked like it would grow in full and lush, as she had hardly any scarring, which in itself was also miraculous. She had down right refused to permit Inuyasha to cut his own hair as well, and often spent much of her time running her brush through his flowing silvery locks, to 'keep in practice' she had said, since she currently had no need to run the brush through her own half-inch fuzz. Anything to help her mood, he teased, in no way shape or form prepared to admit that he actually liked having his hair brushed just as much as she liked brushing it.

She was in much better spirits the day the cast came off her left arm, and then started the horrible task of regaining muscle control in the neglected appendage. Well, using that hand to brush his hair simply made perfect sense.

Having a new, legitimate reason for missing so much school, Kagome's mother finally relented and signed her up for home schooling. Kagome explained to Inuyasha that that meant she'd never have to go into that building, or participate in _field trips_, ever again. She'd still have to do all of her tests, but she would be doing them at home, merely turning in the paperwork afterwards. He could live with that.

Kagome sometimes felt useless, like she wasn't doing anything productive to help their mission while she was just lying around recovering, but Inuyasha would always remind her of the bow that rested by her side, and the connection it was forming with her heart. When she _did _go back, and they _did _face Naraku, she would be quite the formidable enemy, with her and her weapon so thoroughly bonded. Kagome could actually _feel _the connection Kaede had spoken of with Inuyasha, so she knew there was more to his words than merely trying to cheer her up.

While it was true that whatever laid ahead for their group still remained a mystery, Kagome had no doubt that together, they could accomplish anything. So long as Inuyasha remained by her side, she would always feel protected, and she vowed to herself that so long as she remained by his side, he would always feel loved. They belonged with each other, they belonged _to _each other, and nothing would ever change that, so long as they don't let go.

~ Fin ~


End file.
